


Followers of the Word

by eerian_sadow



Series: Priest Soundwave [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf-speedwriting, Community: tf_speedwriting, Family, Friendship, Gen, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave undertakes a personal project, and recruits an unexpected assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followers of the Word

**Author's Note:**

> finally, far later than I anticipated, I return to my priest Soundwave. this isn't the followup I had planned, but that one is CLEARLY not ready to be written yet. I should have known some of the bits in the middle would need written first.

There was an old warehouse on base that had belonged to the arms dealer Swindle, before his unfortunate involvement in the Onslaught incident. Now it sat empty, the weapons inside long since appropriated for use by the Decepticon army. It was not ideal--in fact it was barely suitable--but it would work.

It would have to work. They didn't have the resources to build an entirely new structure. Soundwave and Frenzy had just barely managed to get approval for the modification of the existing building into a temple.

It would have to be consecrated, of course, before any other modification began. They would have to use the temple for worship long before the rennovations were finished. Primus would understand if they were forced to sit upon the floor for a time; he had never withheld his blessings because of poverty or construction progress.

Soundwave set out the lamp containing the parent fire for the eternal flame that would burn in the center of the finished temple. He fed it with a few grains of crystalized energon, then knelt to pray. Frenzy knelt down on the opposite side, head bowed and optics dimmed. The blue mech bowed his head as well and began the first of the ritual prayers to consecrate the new temple.

When he raised his head again, long joors later, he met Sunstorm's gaze. The Seeker knelt just inside the doorway and had clearly been sharing the prayers.

"Forgive me, High Priest," the orange mech said. "It was arrogant of me to include myself in your prayers, but I have been without the Word of Primus for so long that I could not resist."

Soundwave hesitated briefly at being called the high priest, but he was forced to admit that he was--in this temple at least. The priests at Simfur would be unlikely to agree. "Apologies are unnecessary. The Word of Primus is for all of His creation."

"Come closer!" Frenzy chirped excitedly. "You can help us make the new temple!"

Sunstorm glanced at the recordicon and then back to the carrier. "My lord priest?"

Soundwave nodded. "Come. We will build our temple in the old way, with help from other Followers of the Word."

Sunstorm smiled and stood. "This follower is humbled and blessed to be included."

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there will probably be more Followers of the Word included as this 'verse progresses. sadly, I have not figured out who they are yet.


End file.
